The Lore of Fauna: The Behemoth (Collection)
, | czone = | patch = Shattered Lands| rwdtype1 = House| rwdtype2 = | rwdtype3 = | timeline = | type = P| reason = | members = * the lore of fauna: the behemoth - Clickable book at in The Tower of Zarvonn. See the notes on how to obtain the book. Pages 2 through 10 are found from random harvestable pages in The Eternal Gorge or in the Valley of the Rogue Magi. You can get all of the pages in the same trip. (They spawn inside the crypts and just outside the crypts). * page 2 of The Lore of Fauna: The Behemoth * page 3 of The Lore of Fauna: The Behemoth * page 4 of The Lore of Fauna: The Behemoth * page 5 of The Lore of Fauna: The Behemoth * page 6 of The Lore of Fauna: The Behemoth * page 7 of The Lore of Fauna: The Behemoth * page 8 of The Lore of Fauna: The Behemoth * page 9 of The Lore of Fauna: The Behemoth * page 10 of The Lore of Fauna: The Behemoth Pages 11 through 14 are found from fixed harvestable pages in the Tower of Zarvonn in the Commonlands: * page 11 of The Lore of Fauna: The Behemoth - top floor, in The Eternal Gorge * page 12 of The Lore of Fauna: The Behemoth - third floor, in The Eternal Gorge * page 13 of The Lore of Fauna: The Behemoth - second floor, * page 14 of The Lore of Fauna: The Behemoth - bottom floor, | rewards = *The Lore of Fauna: The Behemoth | altname = The Lore of Fauna: The Behemoth| }} *This collection quest is a Forum Lore Quest so obtaining it is non-traditional. *The pages will be invisible and the book unclickable until you trigger the quest by doing the following: *#Obtain 1 cauldron blowfish (Tier 5) and 1 thicket crayfish (Tier 3). You may buy them from a broker, receive them in trade, or harvest your own. *#Enter The Eternal Gorge via the rock teleporter at the top of the inside of in the Commonlands. *#Find the non-aggro skelton named Jeroel the famished who wanders in a roughly circular pattern, counter-clockwise around the zone. *#Hail him and choose the response "I seek the pages of the book of Behemoths." He will respond with the statement "Seek the binder within the tower." Jeroel will take the blowfish and crayfish from you. *#The book in the tower (in The Commonlands) will now be clickable. Once the book is obtained and added to the collection the pages in the tower and Gorge will become visible. *Pages in The Eternal Gorge or the Valley of the Rogue Magi have multiple random spawn points that are not always up. The pages will respawn in a short time, however zoning out into the Commonlands and back into the Gorge is often faster if the zone is grey-con and you are not locked. *'Warning:' Jeroel the famished acts as a collector NPC. If you turn in the completed tome "The Lore of Fauna: The Behemoth" he will also finish all of your other ready collections. Category:Forum Lore Quests